The invention relates to means for securing an accessory easily, firmly, and quickly to a camera, while permitting easy and quick removal from the camera when desired. The accessory may be, for example, a flash unit, or a bracket for holding some other article or unit, or a tripod or unipod for supporting the camera, or any other kind or type of accessory.
Detachable connections between camera housings and camera accessories are generally in the form of positively or frictionally connected bayonet-type connections with wedge-shaped or screw-type ends. Bayonet connections of this kind, with multi-part bayonet lugs and a wedge-shaped end, for example, require close manufacturing tolerances, both in the receiving part and the inserted part, rendering such products quite expensive, particularly when produced by precision engineering methods. Moreover, bayonet connections have to be carefully inserted and locked by hand, so that they will not tilt or rattle or even fall out of the socket provided for them on the apparatus. With the continuing miniaturization of cameras and their accessories, furthermore, it is becoming increasingly difficult to find the space to accommodate bayonet connections with multi-part bayonet lugs, in small camera housings.
An object of the invention is to provide, without the known drawbacks, a detachable connection between the camera body or housing and its accessory, enabling the accessory to be rapidly applied and reliably secured, with a very simple structure easy to manufacture and requiring no narrow or close tolerances and providing a compact construction.
The invention enables this object to be achieved by means of a bayonet-type lock rotatably mounted on the accessory, and a cooperating pre-stressed spring which tends to rotate the lock, and which can be latched in the stressed position. In one version of the invention, there is a manually accessible handle for pre-stressing the spring which tends to tighten the lock, and a latch, conveniently of the roller type, for latching the pre-stressed spring in its stressed condition or position. Preferably also a latch releasing member is situated in the approach path between the accessory and the camera, so that as the accessory is brought into cooperative relationship to the camera, the latch is automatically released and the prestressed spring may act to tighten the lock.
Advantageously, there is a manually accessible handle which may be manipulated quickly to stress the spring to its pre-stressed condition and simultaneously to rotate a locking member to release the lock so as to enable the accessory to be separated from the camera. Preferably this handle is operatively connected to the lock through a rack and pinion.
With this arrangement, suitable pressure exerted on the handle will always prepare the accessory to be reliably connected to the camera, without any problem.